bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brene, Assani
Assani Brene was a former auxilary pilot for the Alliance to Restore the Republic and starfighter pilot for the resistance group known as Regulator Squadron. A capable fighter pilot, Assani would go on to participate in some of the battles across the galaxy that saw the worlds of Rotex and Antrixies, among others, liberated from the Imperials. History Early Life Assani was born on Tierfon during the years in which the Galactic Empire was establishing it’s rule over the galaxy. Growing up, she fueled her imagination by watching bookleg holos from the days of the Old Republic and the Clone Wars, depicting heroic Jedi and valiant defenders of good. As she got older, Assani would fall in with the ideals of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Assani dreamed of becoming a starship pilot or captain someday also. She would get her chance by the time of her fourteenth birthday. Assani happened to stumble on a small handful of rebel personnel that were on Tierfon as part of Tierfon Rebel Outpost. Having heard rumors about the base and the rebels, Assani immediately pestered the rebels to allow her to join the Rebellion. While they were wary of her at first, one of the officers noted that she was too enthusiastic and persistent to be an Imperial Operative. Assani spent a year working as a Rebel Technican at Tierfon Base before she was transferred to begin her pilot training. Following her training, she was assigned to the Alliance base on Refnar. Assigned as an auxilary pilot for the base, Assani did her best to prove that she was worthy of becoming a full duty fighter pilot. The appearance of the Imperials and the Star Destroyer Reprisal prompted the evacuation of the base. Assani was ordered to evacuate one of the T-65 X-wing starfighters. Barely making it off world, Assani witnessed the brutality of the Empire as they destroyed as many rebels as they could. Orphaned Assani blindly jumped her fighter towards open space, finding herself in Hutt Space following the base evacuation. By chance, she encountered the bulk frieghter, the Drunken Drifter, outside of Cyborrea. Harland Duffy, part of the smuggling duo that owned the Drifter, led Assani to the safe haven of the Night Watch, a private frigate that was acting as a cargo hauler in the area. Raynen Zurlo gladly accepted Assani on board and persuaded her not to return to the Alliance right away. Giving the grl a place to stay, Zurlo allowed Assani to go through the mourning process over her fallen friends and comrades. As time went by, Assani was grateful to Zurlo and kept finding excuses for not leaving the Night Watch. Towards the end of 2 ABY, Assani was dispatched to escort the starfighter piloted by Mavic Kessk aboard the Night Watch. Once on board, Zurlo asked Assani to keep an eye on Kessk. Assani spied on Mavic and witnessed the young man and his astromech droid communicating about Mavic’s personal life. The droid also revealed a pair of what Assani would discover to be Lightsabers secreted away in a hidden compartment. Assani reported to Zurlo that she had spied on Mavic and that she thought he was “special.” Zurlo agreed to give the young man sanctuary after that. Within months, Assani was working closely with Mavic as he assisted in operations aboard the Night Watch and with their smuggler allies. Assani accompanied Mavic to Nar Shaddaa to pick up some needed supplies and parts. While there, the pair encountered the bounty hunter/mercenary Drax Ithens and his pet Vornskr. As the Vornskr hunted Mavic down as the pair attempted to flee, Assani discovered that Mavic was truly Force-sensitive and begged Ithens to spare Mavic’s life. The hunter gave in to her request, wishing the pair good fortune and leaving them with an old Corellian farewell. Following their return to the Night Watch, the pair had a brief romantic encounter but chose to wait to pursue anything more until a later time. The Regulators Assani agreed to go with Zurlo when he went to investigate the rumor of a Jedi on the shadowport of Eidolon Station. It was during this time that Assani had her first contact with Rebel Alliance personnel also. Nessa Carré met with Assani and was able to pull some strings with Alliance Command to have her assigned as part of the forming of Regulator Squadron, a group of starfighter pilots that was being put together to assist the Antrixian Resistance. Initially, the Regulators were assigned to the Knight Watch, acting as planetary security and patrol for the isolated world of Trudaa. They were also tasked with flying sorties against Imperial shipping lanes in the Outer and Mid Rim territories. The Regulators would also assist the Cabrero Pirates in raids against Imperial targets. As a member of Regulator Squadron, Assani was called upon to fight against the Empire in the Manchi Sector. The discovery of the Harvester Project and the plans to neutralize the planet Rotex put the Regulators on the front lines against the Imperials and Drak opposition. As the combined forces of the Nova Wolves, Shadow Wolves, and the Manchi Rebel Alliance attacked the Imperials and the Harvester above Rotex, Assani and her fellow pilots were tasked with destroying the Imperial vessel, the Anvil, along with the Harvester. Assani and the Regulators would infiltrate the Triax Corporation on Manchi, stealing a squadron of prototype starfighters from the arms manufacturer, along with helping the Triax tech team defect to Rotex. Using the new starfighters, the Regulators would assist in subduing the warring Draks and eventually assist in the surrender of the Imperials on Manchi. Appearance and Personality An attractive female, Assani was often attributed as having the best legs in the fleet by most of the other pilots she flew with. Her most notable feature was her long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was a compassionate woman, ruled by her devotion to her friends and fellow pilots. Assani detested injustice and cruelty, which fueled her passion to fight the Empire. She was also an idealist, wanting to return the galaxy to a time when heroes were portrayed as protectors and the hand of justice, rather than the mockery the Empire attempted to pass on to the populace. Assani carried a deep love for Mavic Kessk, which started as infatuation and grew more and more as the years went on. By the time of the Liberation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, Assani chose to quit hiding her feelings and begin pursuing a true relationship with him. RPG D6 Stats Type: Brash pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 5D+1, vehicle blasters 3D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien species 4D, Bureaucracy 5D, Cultures 3D, Languages 3D, Planetary Systems 4D+2, Survival 4D+2 MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 6D+1, Sensors 5D, (s)Starfighter Piloting: X-wing 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D, starship shields 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 4D, Command 3D+1, Gambling 4D STRENGTH 3D Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Space Transports Repair 4D+1, Starfighter Repair 5D Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 5 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster pistol (4D), flight suit, comlink Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters